lbafandomcom-20200222-history
Twinsen
'Twinsen' is the hero of both games. The chosen one of the planet, heir to its prophecy, he must gather magical objects and sabotage FunFrock's plans. He is the boyfriend of Zoé and father of Arthur. Little Big Adventure Twinsen, having been imprisoned, escapes and returns to his house, but when Dr FunFrock's clones arrive to re-arrest him, Zoé hides Twinsen from them and is arrested herself. As Twinsen travels between the islands of the planet, seeking to find a way of recovering Zoé, he discovers that his strange dreams are in fact part of the Prophecy, a legendary tale regarding a being known as Sendell, who chose his ancestors to help her watch over the planet centuries prior and is now contacting Twinsen (as the current descendent of his family line) to warn the inhabitants of the planet of the danger posed by Funfrock. Realising that finding Funfrock and fulfilling the Prophecy is the only way to recover Zoe, Twinsen teams up with a group of rebels resisting the rule of Funfrock, and manages to sabotage the main buildigs of FunFrock, clearing a way for him to fight through Funfrock's drilling operation to reach the Well of Sendell. Once there, he fights FunFrock and opens the seal of Sendell, and once inside, FunFrock reappears and Twinsen beats him once and for all. The then talk to Sendell and she sends them back home. Little Big Adventure 2 After the Dino-Fly gets injured by a lighting, Twinsen helps Bersimon clear the storm to seek help in Desert Island, but after the storm, alien creatures, who call themselves Esmers, land on the planet, under a false diplomatic guise and Twinsen begins training under the Wizard's School of Magic after hearing of missing children in the planet. After graduating as a wizard, Twinsen is informed by his master of the possible plot of the Esmers and is sent to investigate their planet by accepting their invitation to all Wizards. Once Twinsen lands in Zeelich, the invitation proves to be a trap and he is arrested on the landing port. Twinsen manages to escape imprisonment and escapes the planet in one of the ships. He eventually crashes in the mountains of Citadel Island. Making his way into the city he finds out that the Esmers have taken over the planet and have imposed martial law. Once making it to Desert Island he finds out that Baldino has built a spacecraft and went to Emerald Moon (Twinsun's moon), discovering the Esmers' plot, and getting imprisoned. Twinsen then steals a ship from a secret base of the Esmers and travels to Emerald Moon to free Baldino. After that, they go to Zeelich, but crash their ship into a rocky coast of Otringal. Twinsen eventually gathers together four fragments, seeking help from the dissidents and killing the Emperor of Zeelich in between, making up a key which must be placed inside a little temple on Celebration Island. He unmasks Dark Monk, who is really FunFrock. He kills him, and returns to stop the moon of Twinsun crashing into the planet. Trivia *He is voiced by Sylvain Caruso in French, Roland Waden in German, and Dana Westberg (LBA) and David Gasman (LBA2) in English. Gallery Twinsen front.png Twinsen side.png Twinsen wo robe side.png Twinsen wo robe front.png Twinsen Portrait.png|Twinsen's portrair in miss Bloop's Private Museum twinsen spacesuit.jpg|Twinsen in his spacesuit Character Twinsen Spacesuit.JPG|Twinsen in his spacesuit Wanted Twinsen.png|A picture of Twinsen taken by the SBI Clear Lake Flute.gif|Twinsen playing the magic flute twinsen1.gif|Twinsen talking with Sendell fr:Twinsen Category:Characters Category:Quetches Category:LBA Characters Category:LBA2 Characters Category:Wizards Category:LBA3 Characters Category:Male Characters